Feelings of the Heart
by Maximum Ridegirl
Summary: How he wished he could tell her. How he wished he could hold her in his arms.Yuki & Tohru   ONESHOT! First Fruits Basket Fic!


_**Feelings of the Heart**_

_thoughts _speaking

_disclaimer: I do __not_ own Fruits Basket

**A:N/ Don't be to hard on me please!! I just started reading the mangas for** **this series, since I can's watch it on TV, long story. So I don't know much about the show, all I know is, that Yuki and Tohru are the best couple ever!!** **If you don't like it... FINE!! No one said you had to read it!**

The sun shone brightly into Yuki's room that morning. He could smell the sweet sent of spring in the air, the smell of daisy's and roses.

He slowly and sleepily got out of bed and did his usual stretches. He put on his school uniform, and walked out, already smelling the breakfast that Tohru must have prepared, since she's the only good cook around here.

"Good morning Sohma-kun!" Chirped Tohru's wonderfully sounding voice.

_Whoa, where the hell did that come from?_

"Good morning Honda-san." He giving her a bright cheery smile.

Shigure wasalso sitting at the table with them.

They ate breakfast silently that day, and were soon done.

"Are you ready to go Tohru-chan?"

_Did he just call me Tohru-chan?_

_Did I just call her Tohru-chan?_

_Did he just call her Tohru-chan?_

Both Yuki and Tohru were blushing, it's just that Yuki was blushing more.

"Um... I mean are you ready to go _Honda-san?_"

"Aa, Yeah!"

They both slowly got up and walked out the door.

"I knew he would start liking her soon!"

"Who would who be liking soon?"

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning. What were you talking about?"

"How Yuki has feelings for Tohru."

_WHAT!! No, it can't be! He can't have her, he won't have her!_

"Um... Kyo-kun?"

"WHAT!"

"Ok, then."

_Hm... maybe I shouldn't have told him._

"I have to go."

"You didn't even have breakfast."

"Not hungry."

Kyo walked out the door head drooping slightly.

_He can't like her, he's just making it up. Besides, even if he did I know she doesn't._

_YUKI AND TOHRU_

The two had been walking in a very uncomfortable silence for a long. So Tohru decided to break the awkwardness.

"Sohma- kun you know you_ can _call Tohru-chan if you like."

Yuki just kind of looked over at, and quickly looking back forward.

"And you know _you_ can call me Yuki-kun _if you like._"

Yuki and Tohru were blushing lightly.

_What is this feeling. I've never felt this way before. How can one girl change me._

_I wonder what he's thinking about._

The two arrived at school. And had the usual _morning greeting_ by the Yuki Sohma fan club.

"TOHRU HONDA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR YUKI-KUN?!"

"What does it look like I"m doing?"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"

"Huh. Funny, I just did."

"TOHRU!!!"

"Can't you just leave us alone for once?" Yuki said looking straight ahead, yet eyes closed.

"But-but Yuki-kun? She's trying to take advantage of you!"

"I'm sure Honda-san would never do a thing like that."

"But-"

"Now, if you don't mind, _we've _got to get to class."

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her away from the fan club.

"Thanks Sohma-kun."

"Not a problem. They've always been on my nerves anyways."

The two walked continued to walk away. They hadn't noticed the other person watching, actually more like stalking them, witness the whole scene.

_Now he's holding her hand!! They. Can't. Fall. In. LOVE!!_

The two proceeded into class. By that point they had stopped holding hands and had talked mostly about Tohru's job.

"I'll come pick you up tonight, if you want."

Tohru gave a big bright smile.

"Thanks Yuki-kun! I'm so greatful!"

_That smile. That voice. That laughter. I can't get her out of my head._

Yuki hadn't noticed he'd been tuned out, and just standing there staring at absolutely nothing.

"Yuki-kun? Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You were just standing there. And staring at something. What were you staring at?"

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, umm... nothing. It was nothing.

"Oh, okay."

Then they teacher walked in to begin the daily classes.

Throughout all the classes Yuki couldn't stop thinking about Tohru. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? What is it that I'm feeling about her? Could it be love? No, it couldn't possibly. _

So, school ended and Yuki was still trying to figure out his feelings for Tohru.

"I'll see you after work Yuki-kun!"

"Yeah!"

Yuki waved after Tohru.

_I think I am... in love. How I wish I could tell her. How I wish I could hold her in my arms, to keep her safe from harms way. I'll tell her. Tonight._

TOHRU

_I wonder what was going on with Yuki today. He seemed so... out of it. I wonder if it's because of me? Did I say something wrong? I wish I knew how he felt about me. I wish I could tell him how I really feel about him_

Tohru noticed that her shift was over so she climbed out of her work cloths and started heading out.

"We'll see you tomorrow Tohru-chan!"

"See ya!"

Tohru left the building and seeing Yuki there waiting in his usual spot ran up to him.

"Hi Yuki-kun!"

"Hm. Oh, hello Tohru-chan."

_He seems out of it again._

"Hey, Tohru-chan."

"What?"

"Would you- um like to- you know take a walk in the park or something?"

"Oh, sure Yuki-kun!"

So the two walked to the park They found a bench to sit on and sat down.

"Yuki-kun, is something the matter? You've seemed so... _distant_ today."

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"What about?"

_Should I tell her? Yes. I'm going to tell her._

"Yuki-kun?"

"About..._ you."_

"Me?"

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Tohru-chan. I-I l-l-"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you."

_He loves me?_

Yuki noticed that she hadn't responded yet, and started to think that he had made a really big mistake.

"It's okay if you don't. But If not can we still be friends?"

"Yuki."

"Y-yes."

Tohru scooted just a tad bit closer and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

She backed away and both were smiling.

"I know it'll be hard and stuff, you with my little _condition_, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know I can't hold you, but the curse can't stop me from doing this."

Yuki put a hand underneath Tohru's chin lifting up her face with his index finger. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed him back. Tohru got so caught up in the moment that she forgot what she was doing and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yuki instantly turned into a rat.

"OH YUKI-KUN! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Calm down. It's alright, I know it was an accident. It just this is not how I pictured my first kiss."

"I'm sorry."

Yuki then turned back into a human, way faster then usual.

"Well that was quick."

As usual Tohru immediately turned around until he was..._decent._

"Okay, I'm good now."

"Sorry again."

"And once again it's fine. Just next time just try putting your arms just on my shoulders."

"Okay."

They both started laughing a little, but it soon stopped.

"Now would you like to continue where we left off, before _you _got cared away."

Tohru smirked a little bit.

"I'd like that."

They both leaned in kissing each other. Only this time, Yuki _didn't_ get turned into a rat.

**A:N/ I know, a little corny don't you think? Don't hate me though!! It's my first Fruits Basket story! Please don't kill me! Well even if you didn't like it please review so that I know how to improve on Fruits Basket's stories. Thanx!!! And for all of you that did like it... that GREEEEEAAAAAAT!!! R&R!**


End file.
